Generally, one or a plurality of baskets for accommodating food or a container which should be kept refrigerated or frozen may be installed at a rear surface of a refrigerator door. The plurality of baskets may be vertically disposed at the rear surface of the refrigerator door.
In the case of a conventional refrigerator, a door basket provided at a rear door is formed to be movable only forward. Also, the door basket may be moved forward only when a front door is opened.
In such a structure of the door basket, there is a disadvantage in that the door basket is opened in only one direction. Therefore, it has an inconvenient disadvantage in that food accommodated in the door basket can be taken out, or the food can be accommodated in the door basket at a rear of the rear door, only after the rear door is opened.